Nartorious
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Inspired by Stars by Personazero. What if Tori wasn't one going Hollywood Arts. Naruto Namikaze, a new transfer student enrolls in Hollywood Arts where he makes new friends and meets the love of his life."
1. Make it Shine

**Nartorious**

**N/A: I'm terribly sorry about this, but I'll be reposting Nartorious. Somehow someone managed to hacked into my account and deleted it. Also I have no ownership of Victorious or Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Make It Shine**

Victoria Vega also known as Tori Vega, a pretty well mannered sixteen year old girl was working on her science project was her classmate from Sherwood High School, Ian. The project they were working on was smelling and feeling a mold bush. And while they were going over it, they were soon interrupted by another teenage girl but older she was Katrina Vega aka Trina Vega, Tori's older sister."

"Ahh, I'm so upset!" Trina growled. "You won't believe who I got partnered up with for the Big Showcase."

"Who?" Tori asked, curious to know who it was that made her sister so angry.

"Andrew Harris, a tenth grader." she answered.

"What's the Big Showcase?" Ian asked, never hearing such an event.

"It's a performance they put on every year at Hollywood Arts, they-

"They invite agents, directors, producers, and other super powerful people in show business." Trina said cutting Tori off. "And it's extremely important to me, which is why I'm very upset because the person I have to work with is below my grade level."

"Oh, well that sucks!" Ian said, apathetic not seeing the problem.

"Yes it does, which is way I'm gonna need you to leave."

"What? But me and Tori have a project to complete."

Trina grabbed Ian's arm and walked him out the door then slammed it behind him."

"Trina?" Tori shouted, couldn't believe what her sister just did. "We were working on a project."

"So, you and what's his name can do your project some other time." she said like it was no big deal.

"My project is due tomorrow."

"Well you just forget about your stupid project? Andrew's coming over, and you've got help figure out what we're gonna do in the Big showcase. I definitely wanna sing a song."

"Why me?"

"You don't expect me to come up with everything myself do you?"

Tori didn't answer then the doorbell rang."

"Ugh, that must be him be him now!" Trina said, walking to the door. She opened the door and there was an African American boy with dreadlocks."

"Come in!" Trina said in a rude manner.

"Thanks, I think!" he said, walking inside the house.

"Tori this is Andrew, Andrew that's Tori." Trina introduced.

"Andre, my names Andre."

"Whatever, we've got work to do!"

"Hey!" Tori waved to Andre.

"Hey, you go go to Hollywood Arts, too?"

"No, I go to Sherwood. I'm not really a performer, just my sister."

"Yup. I was born with all the talent and the looks." she said, praising herself.

Andre nodded his head then his attention was lead to the Vega sister's piano. "Oh, nice piano!" Andre sat down at the piano and played a few keys, surprisingly he was good, very good.

"Oh, my god, you're fantastic!" Tori said, amazed by his musical talent.

"He's okay!" Trina said, clearly not impressed.

Andre give her an unsatisfied look then smelled something bad like it was rotten. He turned to Tori and sniffs her since the smell seem to be coming from her, Andre wonder what that awful stench was then he got his answer."

"It's fish mood!"

"Gross!" was the only thing he could say the moment.

Five days later, Tori had been helping Andre and Trina rehearse a song for the Big Showcase, Andre come up with the song "Make It Shine" and wrote it down for Trina to sing. Tori however felt like the passed five days have been five years of endless torture, having to listen to her sister sing which was horrible beyond words. But the only good thing that did happened to her was she and Andre became fast friends."

Andre was standing outside the Vega house, talking to his grandmother on his cellphone. "Grandma, don't worry nothing bad gonna happen to you. No grandma there's no way you can drown at my school...you're not gonna fall into a toilet either! Look I'll call you later, bye-bye."

As Andre hung up his phone Tori came out carrying two glasses of green punch and offers Andre one.

"So is your grandmother's going to the Big Showcase?" Tori asked, overhearing his rather odd conversation.

"Yeah, it's going to be the first time she's left the house in six years."

"Why?" she asked, wondering how she can be cooped up for so long.

"Cause the woman's afraid of everything." Andre pointed out. "People, umbrellas, rabbis, bikinis, breakfast food."

"So if she saw a rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes what do you suppose would happen to her?"

"The woman would burst into flames!"

Tori laughed a little bit, believing that there's no way that could possibility happen."

"Tori, Andy, come on!" Trina called.

"Oh, well looks like it's back to rehearsal."

"Looks like. And my names Andre, Andre." he shouted.

The two walked inside the living room were Trina waited for them, wearing a blue and white dress with a tiara."

"So, what do you think? It's fabulous, right?" she asked, turning around.

"Do you really need to wear that just to rehearse?"

Yes Tori, I do. A performer needs to feel the part to be the part." Trina said as she tapped Tori's nose.

"I thought we talked about you not tapping my nose anymore."

Trina didn't respond cause she was more focused on her performance. "Okay, we got this comedy stuff down, so let's start with my song."

"And by your song, I'm guessing you mean the song that I wrote?" sitting in front of the piano.

"No one cares who wrote the song." she said laughing a little. "Now, go!"

Andre started playing the piano in a mid-tempo style."

"PLAY SLOWER!" she shouted.

Taken back by her outburst, Andre decided to what she said, not wanting to get yelled at again and plays a slow tune. Trina starts singing off-key, way off-key."

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To put your dreams in action**

**You're never gonna...**

Tori didn't know how much of listening to her sister singing she could stand."

"Trina...Trina!"

"What?" she shouts, upset that her younger sister interrupted her.

"I think Andre was right. You should let him play the song in a faster tempo."

"No!" Trina cried. "It has to be power balled, so all the important people can hear my range and vocal clarity."

"But Trina, I think maybe you...

"No, just...Take it from When I Make It Shine." she says to Andre, ignoring Tori and any of her comments.

As Trina sings When I Make It Shine she holds it on a high note, which sounded more like high-pitch shrieking. Tori and Andre thought along the same line, when will she ever stop and thankfully she did."

"Well, how was that?"

Andre looked at Tori and said. "Do you have any aspirin?"

Luck for him she had some in her pocket and pours him handful."

"Thanks!"

**Hollywood Arts High School**

The day of the Big Showcase had finally arrived, Tori had skipped school to see her older sister's performance along with her parents David and Holly Vega. The school auditorium was almost like a standing room, the last person to show up was Andre grandmother, who looked paranoid. Tori who was sitting in front of her noticed her arrival and greets her."

"Hi you're Andre's grandmother, right?"

"I don't know you!" she screamed, ducking to the floor

Tori looked at her and remembered what Andre said about her being scared of everything. But in her and everyone else's point of view thought she was just plain crazy, Tori thought it was best not to bother her and just enjoy the show. The performances on stage were very impressive Tori and her parents were really enjoying the show, as they were watching the events they heard a strange sound coming from backstage, like someone was in trouble. Tori and her mother looked at each other with concern, a concern that a man pushed his way down the row to reach the Vega family."

"Exchange me, are you Trina's parents?" he asked.

"Yes, and you are?" David asked.

"I'm Lane, Lane Alexander the school's guidance counselor. Please come with me, it's about your daughter."

They followed Lane as he lead them backstage. There were a group of students and a nurse stood in a circle, Tori and her parents approached the circle and saw Trina in distress because to her tongue had become so swollen it looked like she could cough on it."

"Trina?" Holly cried.

"What happened?" her father asked concern for his daughter.

"There's something wrong with my tongue." she mumbled.

"Oh, my god, it's huge!" Tori said, staring a her sister's over-sized tongue.

Trina tried to say something but with her tongue so big it was almost impossible to know what she was trying to say."

"Are you the school nurse?" Holly asked the woman.

"Yes, I am! Does anyone know how this may have happened to her?" the nurse asked the students.

"The Chinese herb gargle!" Tori answered.

Trina signaled with a charades gesture,"right on the nose implying her sister guessed correctly."

"Wait, what are you talking about, sweetie?"

" She found some website that shows you how to make this special Chinese herb gargle that's supposed to help you sing better." Tori told her father.

"Well, she must have had an allergic reaction to it."

"Oh, my tongue fills huge!" Trina wailed.

"Will she be okay?"

"Well, her tongue is obviously engorged and it...oh, my god, it's throbbing erratically." The nurse said, feeling Trina's tongue.

"Throbbing erratically?"

"It is throbbing erratically!" Trina said, feeling it pulsing.

"Is there anyway she'll be able to perform today?" Lane asked the nurse.

"No, of course not!"

"Yes, I can!" Trina muttered, determine to do her performance no matter what. "I swear to god I can."

"Stop talking, your tongue could burst!"

That was enough to make Trina whisper in despair, but what she was really upset about was she couldn't perform. All that time she spent rehearing for her big performance only to have it ruined."

"I'm sorry sweetheart!" Holly said, comforting her daughter knowing how much this performance meant to her.

"There's always next year!" David told her.

"I'm gonna take her to my office and massage her tongue."

"Message my tongue?"

As the nurse take Trina away Holly and David followed behind to support their daughter. Then one of the technical director, a really odd looking kid named Sinjin Van Cleef approached Lane."

"What now? Trina was our last act for today, and now she can't preform."

"Oh well, it looks like my grandma came here for nothing!" Andre says with an amount of disappointment in his voice.

"Wait, isn't there anyone else here that knows Trina's part?" Lane asked the students.

"Her sister does!"

"Me sister?" Tori pointed at herself. "No, no, no, no, all I did was help rehearse, I'm not even a student here."

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and takes her to the side. "Tori listen, you know this whole thing inside and out, the song, the choreography. You can do this!"

"No!" shaking her head.

"She said she'll do it!" Andre lied.

The students and Lane cheered for Tori delighted she was taking part in their school event, much to Tori's disapproval."

"No, I didn't say that!"

Lane looked at Tori's outfit and said. "Hold on she can't go on stage dressed like that."

"Excuse me?" sounding offended.

"Go get her something better to wear." he said to one the female students.

"What? No, I'm not going out there!"

"Bring her!"

Andre dragged Tori off despite her fighting and protest as he got her behind a stage wall she managed to escape a runs back out. Andre ran after her and grabs her again, dragging her despite she was holding on to a chair where a drummer was practicing, Andre picked her up and carried her to the backstage area."

"This is kidnapping, let go."

"Set her down!" said Lane.

"Alright!"

Just as Andre puts her down she tried to runaway again but the students prevented her from going anywhere, they had her completely surrounded while a few of them were holding her back."

"Let go of me, my dad is a cop." giving them a warning and surly enough they slightly backed away from her.

"It's almost time for the next act, take her behind the screen and get her dressed, hurry." said a female student.

The girls dragged Tori behind a screen with a three boys including Andre followed behind."

"Just the girls!" Lane said, stopping the guys from seeing Tori undressed.

The wardrobe mistress runs in with a silver sequined mini skirt and pink trimmed sneakers."

"I've got the clothes, where is she?"

"Back there put it on her."

Sinjin runs in holding a wireless microphone and gives it to Lane. "Here, here's her headset."

Lane takes it and holds it over the screen, asking on of the girls to put it on Tori's head. Soon after Tori is dressed everyone gets in their positions for the final act, Tori's mother and father asked Sinjin if they could watch from backstage and he agreed. Lane was forced to get Tori on stage, he pushed her on and she runs back off. Lane catches her and and this time he pushes her far enough for her to be seen by the audience."

Tori stood there frozen with fear and embarrassment as the audience had their eyes on her. She thought about running off stage but it wouldn't do any since Lane and the other students had her blocked off. She then sees Andre, who's sitting at his keyboard. He mouths to her the words, "You can do this."

Tori takes a deep breath and begins to sing

**Here I am**

**Once again**

**Feeling lost but now and then**

**I breath it in**

**To let it go**

**And you don't know**

**Where you are now**

**Or what it would come to**

**If only someday could hear**

**When you figure out how**

**You're lost in the moment**

**You disappear**

Tori mouths to Andre and the other band members to turn up the music

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To be put your dreams in action**

**You're never gonna fade**

**You'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

**Cause you know that if your live in**

**Your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll**

**Be everybody's fascination**

**In my victory**

**Just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

Tori started to dance, feeling confident in herself and no longer afraid

**You don't have to be afraid**

**To put your dreams in action**

**You're never gonna fade**

**You'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

**Cause you know that if your live in**

**Your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll **

**Be everybody's fascination**

**In my victory**

**Just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

Tori finished singing and everyone in the audience stood out of their seats as they cheered and clapped at her performance. The curtains closed as her sister and parents hugged and congratulated her."

"You were wonderful, sweetie!" Holly said, proud of her daughter.

"Tori, that was fantastic!" David agreed.

"I was great wasn't I?"

"It was okay, I guess." Trina muttered, her tongue still swollen.

"I told you, you could do it, girl." Andre said, hugging Tori.

"Are you really Trina's sister?" Lane asked, founding it hard to believe Tori was talented and Trina wasn't

"What?" she mumbled.

Then a man approached Tori. " Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega!" introducing her. "And you are?"

"This is Mr. Eikner the schools principle." Lane told her.

"Do you go to school here?"

"No but my sister does." pointing to Trina.

"Well then Tori, how would you like to attend Hollywood Arts?"

Tori didn't respond she was at a lost words while Andre said. "She loved to!"

"Andre?"

"Tori listen, your singing was awesome you're definitely qualified enough to go to school here."

"I don't know, everyone here's crazy talented, what if I'm not good enough."

Everyone started giving out their options while Tori continues to doubt herself. Andre quietly sneaks out of the group and turns the switch the opens the curtains. Everyone stops talking as the audience was staring at them, Andre steps out in plain view and speak to the audience."

"Hey!"

"Hey, Andre!" his grandmother shouts.

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and gently dragged her for the beside him for the audience to see her. "This girl doesn't think she's good enough to go to school here. What do you people think?"

Everyone cheered and applauded, approving she's got what it takes to attend school here. Tori looked at everyone and couldn't help but smile at how much everyone thought she should go for it."

"Well?"

"Okay, I accept!"

Everyone cheered for her again but even louder, Tori hugged Andre while everyone was still cheering."

"Do you really think I'm good for this?" Tori asked.

"Of course I do!" Andre replied.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Here's the first chapter I hope that you all enjoy this. The next chapter will be released on Friday. I have five more Naruto+Victorious stories, I plan to write as well. **


	2. Another New Student

**Nartorious**

**Chapter 2: Another New Student**

**Here's the next chapter I promised you, enjoy.**

Two days have pasted since Tori's performance in the Big Showcase and received her attendance to be a student of Hollywood Arts High School. Trina's tongue had swollen down, she had to keep a bag of cold ice on her tongue for a full day. Today was going to be Tori's first day at her new school although she'd accepted the offer she was pretty skeptical about going. Not because she didn't want to leave Sherwood but because she was still unsure rather or not she has what it takes."

"Tori, Tori it's time to get up." Holly called her youngest daughter.

"Okay mom!" Tori said, stretching her arms out then gets out of bed. She went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes to wear to school, after she got her clothes she headed for the bathroom to take a shower, once she was finished she dried her hair then got dressed and went downstairs where her mother and father were having breakfast. "Mom, dad, morning."

"Morning, sweetie!" David greeted. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"I guess, I don't know." she replied.

"What's the matter, honey?" Holly asked.

"I'm not so sure I should even be going to Hollywood Arts."

"Why, I mean you were great in the Big Showcase."

"I know but, I'll be a new student there."

"And?"

"Not everyone's too fond of new kids." Tori pointed out.

"Oh, Tori!" Holly says, as she walks to her daughters side. "Being the new kid isn't such a bad thing."

"Your mother right, I remember when I was the new kid back when I was in the eighth grade, there was this school tradition where everyone would always give the new kid a warm welcome."

"Everyone was really nice to you on your first day?"

"No, they hit me with hot rags, but luckily six months later they left me alone."

"They all started to like you?" Tori guessed.

"Not exactly another new kid came along and everyone including the teachers bullied him and forgot all about me."

"Okay and how does that help?" Tori asked.

"I have no idea!" David replied.

"Uggh!" Tori groaned frustrated. "This sucks, this really sucks."

Trina came downstairs, greeting her parents and sister."

"Hello mom, dad, and Tori."

"Hi Trina!" The Vega parents greeted simultaneously.

"Well come on, if we don't hurry we're gonna be late for school."

"Trina, I think it's best if you drop me off at Sherwood."

"Sherwood? Tori you know you don't go there anymore."

"I know but I prefer it if I were back in Sherwood."

"Aw, Tori are you nervous about going to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Tori, there's nothing to worry about, Hollywood Arts is just like any other school. My first day of Hollywood Arts was awesome cause I'm pretty and talented, hello."

"uh-huh!" Tori nodded her head, unsure how to answer.

"Well grab your things and let's go." Trina said getting impatient.

Tori sighs as picks up her bag pack and walks out the door with Trina right behind her. Tori get into the passenger side of her sister's car since she didn't have her drivers license. It wasn't too long of a drive before they reached Hollywood Arts, the Vega sisters got out of the car and walked inside the school building. Tori looked around saw a few kids breaking some dance moves, one was on the floor playing a banjo while the other one was drum practicing on a pair of buckets, and all of the lockers were decorated paintings and other art work throughout the hallway ."

Tori couldn't believe how creative this school was designed, sure she was told Hollywood Arts was for kids with talent from her sister Trina when she first auditioned. Her performance in the Big Showcase may have been impressive enough to get her into this school and her friend Andre supported her into coming, but now that she was here she wondered to herself if she'll be accepted here."

"See Tori? It's just a high school." said Trina.

"Uh, this is not just a high school. These kids are all artsy and creative, and talented and I'm just...normal." Tori replied, feeling a bit insecure of herself.

"It's okay." Trina says grabbing a hold of Tori's arm. "There's nothing wrong with being average. "Anyway, you're not alone I've got your back little sister."

Tori smiled feeling a bit better with her older sister helping her. "Okay!"

A female student runs up to Trina."

"Trina, come quick Eric Paulson got his hair straightened."

"Shut up, oh, my god." Trina shouts, excited about the news of the cute seniors new hairstyle. She dashes off along with the other girl, leaving Tori standing in the middle of the hallway by herself.

"I'm alone!" Tori yells to Trina, but she didn't hear her, or was too busy going on about Eric Paulson's hair.

Tori looks down at the sheet of paper she was holding with the names of teachers and the classes she'll be taking for the semester but she didn't have clue where to go for her first class."

Tori looked around desperately for someone to help her, then she see's a petite girl with bright red hair coming down the stairs and walks passed her. Tori calls out to the red head getting her attention."

"Hey, excuse me, can you tell...

"Oh, my god! You're Tori Vega, right?" the red headed girl said, amazed at seeing her.

"Yeah, that's me!"

"You were so awesome in the Big Showcase."

"Oh, thank you." Tori said, appreciative she liked her performance.

"My name's Cat!" the red-head introduce herself.

"Oh, like the animal!"

"What's that supposed to me!" Cat yells, feeling she had been insulted.

"Nothing, I love cats."

"Me too, they're so cute." she said, then walks off leaving Tori standing with her mouth opened, wandering what just happened.

A boy with dark bushy hair and glasses, carrying a puppet in one hand comes in through the front door, about to pass by an attractive girl ."

"Excuse me!" she called, getting the boys attention.

"Hello there, female? Can I help you?"

"Could you tell me where I can find Mr. Sikowitz's classroom?"

"Okay, if you head due north for about 30 paces and...

"Paces? Man, the girl's not a pirate." said the puppet, getting an odd look from Tori.

"This is none of your business!" the boy yells at the puppet.

"Sikowitz, down the hall, swing a left at the water fountain, second door on your right."

"Thank you!" she said, a bit confused getting directions from a puppet and walks away.

"Don't mention it, cupcake." said the puppet.

Tori gives the boy a strange look, but he mouths that he didn't say anything and points to the puppet, Tori just kept on walking. Soon she finds what she thinks is the right room and enters. She puts her bag down on a seat and turns around, and bumps into a tall dark haired boy, who was carrying a cup of coffee that was now spilled over his shirt."

Tori looks embarrassed and flustered, especially since the person she bumped into was a handsome young man. She uses her sweater and starts wiping the coffee off his chest."

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry. I spilled coffee on your shirt, here let me help."

"That's okay, really." he told her, showing no signs of anger towards Tori.

"No, I- this is my fault, just hold still." Tori says, rubbing harder.

"I think you might be making it worst." True to his word the stain on his shirt wasn't coming off, only spreading.

Then a pale girl walks in. She's dressed in gothic clothing, a piercing above her eye and blue streaks in her hair. She looks at Tori and the boy, clearly not the least bit happy at what she was seeing before her eyes."

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"

"Oh, you see, I accidently spilled coffee on... Tori began to explain only to be cut off.

"Get away from him!" she demand.

"Relax!" he says, kissing his girlfriend's cheek, attempting to diffuse the situation but it was clear she'd marked Tori as a target.

A bald man without any shoes came bursting into the classroom in a panic."

"OH, MY GOD, THERE'S A HUGE FIRE IN HALLWAY!" he shouts, causing the students to run around panicking ready to run out the door or through the window. "Kidding, just kidding. I just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did, ha."

Tori looks at the strange man wondering who he is and why is he here?"

"All right, now, let's get started. Every take your sits." Sikowitz said, taking off his knapsack and walks on stage.

"He's our teacher?" Tori asked, Andre only nodded in response.

"First, I'd like to introduce our new student, Tori Vega." he announced as a few student clapped for Tori. "And I'd to thank Tori for her generous gift of two dollars, she gave me this morning. Not necessary, but much appreciated."

"Why'd you give him two dollars?" Andre whispered to Tori .

"I thought he was homeless!" she replied.

"Alright class, today we'll be having a new student joining us."

"Sikowitz, you already introduced us to Tori" Andre reminded him.

"I know!"

"But then why did you just say we're having a new student?" Tori asked if he was being serious or not.

"Because we are, Ms. Vega. My nephew will be attending Hollywood Arts and he should be arriving here, right about now." After saying that, the window shattered as a figure jumped through it landing inside the classroom, on stage about two feet from Sikowitz after stepping away from the window."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my younger sister's son, Naruto Namikaze." Sikowitz pointed at the figure who was dusting himself off encase he may have a few pieces of glass on him. Naruto was a well attractive teenager, he stood at a height of 5"11, he wore a black opened jacket with a hoodie on the back, black t-shirt with a logo, black leather pants, and black combat boots. Blue eyes, long spiky blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail, and whiskers on each side of his face. "And now that he's here he can clean up the mess he made." Sikowitz said, holding out a broom.

"You're the one who told he to come through the window in the first place. Naruto says, now upset with his uncle.

"I told you to think about it!"

"I did think about it and I told you no, but you kept bugging me to do it all last week. You said I should do it, it'll be a great experience for you, and that you'll learn something from it."

"And you did, you've learned if you should ever break through someones window. You have to always clean up after yourself."

Naruto grew an evil smile. "I've got a better idea, how about I call your older sister Mei and tell her you let me jump through a window again. Remember what she said she'd do to you if I ever did?"

The look on Sikowitz's face was a look of fear at the mention of his older sister. "On second thought why don't you go take your seat." Naruto nodded his head and walks to an empty chair, right next to a red-headed girl."

"Hi, my names Cat Valentine." She introduced her to the blonde. Naruto takes a look at Cat and couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. Her flowing long red hair along with her beautiful face, bright brown eyes, and a great body she had. Most guys would've tried to do something perverted at the site of meeting a pretty girl, but Naruto wasn't like that, he'd never do anything to invade a woman's personal space, no matter how good looking they were.

"Um...um... I-I-I-I...I'm Naruto!" he stuttered, having trouble speaking correctly even though he had to just say his name. But then again it's not everyday he'd see a beautiful girl like Cat. While Naruto was checking her out, he noticed something about her hair. The color she had her hair dyed seemed really familiar to him, like he'd seen it somewhere, but was having trouble placing it. "Say Cat what color's your hair?"

"Oh, it's Red Velvet Cupcake, my favorite food." she said, happily, giving him a big heartful smile. Just then Naruto recalled that he's uncle told him to bring some cupcakes with him, something about the coconut's telling him to bring some cupcakes with him on his first day. Ever since Naruto was kid his uncle always said coconut's give him visions, but Naruto believed he just likes saying random things that pop into his head.

"You mean like this?" Naruto dug into his bag and out his lunchbox and opens it. inside there was not one but two Red Velvet Cupcakes. His mother was a bakery chief in this town, one that was well known for cooking baked goods especially when she wasn't at her store working. Naruto takes out a napkin and tooks one of the cupcakes and hands it to Cat. The moment she the delicious treat in her hands, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"YAY!" Cat shouts at the top of her lungs full of joy, which made everyone stare at the two, wondering what Cat was so happy about all of a sudden?"

"Enjoy your cupcake!" Naruto whispered to Cat, not liking the stares he and Cat were getting. The way they were staring at them was as if they've lost their minds or Cat did, which greatly made Naruto all the more upset.

"Thank you!" Cat shouted once again, as she gave Naruto a bear hug, happy about getting a Red Velvet Cupcake. Naruto started to blush so much his face actually turned red, no longer caring that everyone was still staring at them. "Thank you for the Red Velvet Cupcake, you're a really nice person and you're my new friend." she said releasing Naruto as she started munching on her cupcake. Naruto watched as she ate her cupcake then came the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ms. Valentine and Mr. Namikaze, are the two of you done chatting?" Sikowitz asked them, not that he was angry, but he was a teacher after all and needed to get on with today's lesson.

"Yes, we are!" Naruto said as Cat happily nodded her head, still enjoying the taste of her cupcake.

"Alright, class today we're going to continue our study in group improv, Tori, I assume you're familiar with Improv?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"No!" Tori replied.

"Improv means acting without a script, which means the actors have to make up their own actions and dialogue as the perform a scene of their own choosing, understand?"

"Well, I-

"Good!" Sikowitz interrupted her. "Jade, you will captain the first group of the day, choose your actors."

Jade gets out of her seat and walks on stage then looks around the room of who she'll like to work with."

"Let's see I pick, Cat, Eli, Beck and Tori."

Tori looks surprised by the mention of her name, but Andre motions for her to go up on stage."

"Now then if the actors are ready, let's give'em a place to start, any suggestions, Robbie?" Sikowitz asks the kid holding a puppet.

"Home!" Robbie suggest.

"Good idea, home."

"Ooh, real creative." the puppet said sarcastically.

"You be quiet!" Robbie says and without warning the puppet back slapped him. "Ow, that hurt!"

"And now we need a situation!" Sikowitz continued with the lesson.

"Big News!" said Andre.

"Andre, nobody wants to see anything that involves big nudes." Sikowitz spoke, while Jade rolls her eyes at her teacher.

"He wasn't taking about someone naked, uncle." Naruto told him.

"News Sikowitz, big news." Andre repeated himself.

"Oh, big news, well that's different." he said, writing the words on the board.

"Say, why don't you go wait in the hall." Jade told Tori in a friendly tone.

"Um, okay!" Tori replied leaving the room.

Sikowitz walks off stage and stands over in the corner. "Alright, and action."

Beck walk on stage.

"Hey, baby, how was work today?"

"Uh, I got fired!"

"Oh

"Again?" Eli started to cry with fake tears.

"Our daddy's a loser!" Cat whined.

"It's okay, I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family. I went to the animal shelter and got us... Jade walks over to where Tori's standing and drags her on stage. "A dog!"

"Uh, yep, that me. I'm the new family dog, woof." she stated nervously.

"Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk, and that they don't walk on two legs."

Sikowitz didn't respond sense he was drinking milk out of a coconut."

"Silkowitz!" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was sucking the milk out of this coconut. But it's true Tori, if you're gonna play a dog, be a dog."

Jade had a smug look on her face as Tori got down on all four and started barking."

"So, I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" Jade said, back in character as Cat and Eli stood over Tori and petted her.

"Oh, wow, what a cool dog!" said Eli, rubbing Tori's back

"And she's so pretty too." said Cat.

"Can the dog sleep in our room tonight?" Beck asked Jade.

"No, honey, it can't!" she replied through gritted teeth.

Jade joins in Eli and Cat in stroking Tori's hair. "Uh-oh, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur."

"EWWWWWW!" Cat and Eli said backing away from Tori.

"Oh, it's okay kids. I read on the Internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs." Jade said, as she walks off stage to one of the other students and takes his ice coffee then goes back on stage.

"Maybe you shouldn't... Beck started.

"Jade!" Andre exclaimed trying to stop her.

"Don't tell me she's gonna... Naruto began.

Jade stood over Tori and pours the coffee on her head making her hair all sticky. The liquid was bad enough, but then the ice cubs fall and hit Tori before they dropping to the floor."

"Ah, she did do it!" Naruto groaned covering his face with his palm.

Tori was not only wet but upset as well, she had been humiliated by Jade in front front of her new classmates. Tori slowly gets up still couldn't believe what Jade just did to her."

"What's the prob, dog?" Jade insulted her.

Without so much as a word Tori runs out the room angry and upset. Beck looks upset for what his girlfriend did to Tori, who only smiles back at him like she did nothing wrong. After Tori left the room she ran into the hall and sat on the steps then takes out her cellphone and dials in her mother's numbers then Andre walks up to her."

"Hey, whatcha doing?" he asked with concern.

"I'm calling my mom to tell her I want to go back to my old school!"

"Why?" Andre asked. He felt terrible for what happened.

"Cause I don't like having black coffee in my hair!"

"Then I'll get you some cream and sugar, everything'll be chill."

Tori finished dialing in her mother's number and brought her phone to her ear. "Hey, mom, I-

Before Tori could even say another word Andre tooks her phone away and puts it in he's pocket."

"Give me back my phone!" Tori demand.

"You're gonna quit this school on your first day just because of one mean girl?"

"No, it's not just her, it's just...I don't fit in here with...all this."

"Come on, this place isn't that different from other schools."

"Oh, yeah like regular schools have improv classes with barefoot teachers, nerds with puppets, bipolar cats, cute boys that come with the window, and mean girls that make you bark like a dog?" Tori points out the specifies.

Robbie came running in the hall along with his puppet!"

"Uh, guys...

"Sikowitz wants you both back in class!" said the puppet.

"He asked me to tell them!" Robbie stated.

"See? This doesn't happen at my old school." Tori told Andre.

"Will you two be cool? Andre says to Robbie and his puppet, wanting them to leave so he could talk to Tori

"Him be cool?" the puppet laughs at Robbie, knowing that there was nothing cool about him.

"You're a demon!" Robbie yells at the puppet as Cat came into the hall.

"You guys, Sikowitz really wants everybody back in class."

"And you really wanted a date to the prom last year, but you get one cause nobody would even ask you." the puppet taunted Cat as Tori and Andre stare at each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yells, feeling as though she was been insulted. "Tell your puppet your puppet to quit being mean to me."

"Don't call him a puppet!" Robbie exclaimed. "That's a very offensive term."

"Yeah, this school's pretty normal!" Tori said sarcastically.

"Can the two of you just go back to class, please? Tell Sikowitz we'll be back in class in a minute." Andre reassured .

"You better hurry!" Cat says then leaves.

"Yeah, Sikowitz doesn't like to wait." said the puppet.

"I was gonna say that!" said Robbie.

"Shut up!"

"For once in your life would it kill you to show me an ounce of respect?"

"Probably!"

Andre and Tori watched Robbie leave still arguing with his puppet, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. What he really wanted was to talk to Tori alone and convince her stay, not because of her talent but because she's his friend."

"So, this schools not normal!"

"Really!" Tori said, not seeing where he was going with this.

"Well, guess what you're not either. I've seen what you can do on stage, you're special, you're fantastic. You belong at this school, besides being normal's boring." Andre told before leaving Tori, hoping she'd take what he said to heart.

Tori was truly touched by what Andre's words, but still she felt like an outsider and her presence wasn't wanted here. She sighs deeply and walks out the door, since her day had already turned out to be terrible she thought it was best if she'd just gone home."

About an hour later in Sikowitz class, Andre realized Tori must left since she hasn't come back to class. Soon the bell rung meaning class was over, Naruto assumed he was supposed to go to his next class until Cat yelled, "LUNCHTIME!" He had a difficult time finding the cafeteria since it was his first day. The blonde found a female teacher an asked where to find the cafeteria, she told him they didn't have one, and lunched was serviced outside. She give the directions on where to go and in no time he saw students lined up in front of a trunk while others were getting food off campus, seeing a few people leave the school grounds in their cars. After a while the line shortened and there was a foreign man inside."

"Hello, buddy, welcome to lunch. What will you be having?" he asked, with an accent.

"I not sure, I never had to get lunch from a truck before." Naruto replied.

"You are new student, yes?"

"Yeah, so what do you have on the menu?"

"Well, today we have pizza, sushi, and corn dog!"

"I'd like to a a slice of pizza, please."

"That will be 2.50!"

Naruto reached into his pocket and hands him the money. Then he gives Naruto his pizza on a tray. "There you go here's your pizza."

"Thanks, um...

"Festus, my names Festus, buddy." he introduce himself.

"Oh, thanks Festus!"

"You're welcome, buddy."

Naruto walked away from the truck and looks for a table to sit."

"Hey Naruto!" a voice happily called the blonde. Naruto turn to the sound of the voice and saw Cat walking towards him, carrying a tray in her hands, having sushi for lunch. "Are you going to eat by yourself?" she asked, knowing that as the new kid he didn't have any friends at moment, but that shouldn't mean he had to be alone.

"Yeah, figured I was since I'm new and all. Plus I don't really know anyone here."

Cat had a sad expression on her face, feeling bad for the blonde but then smiles getting an idea."

"You can eat lunch with me." Cat happily declared, as she grabbed his hand with her free hand and drags him to her lunch table, were all her friends were waiting for her. It wasn't long before the two of them reached the table with all her friends sitting at one table. "Hey guys!" she greeted her friends, as she took a seat and pulled Naruto down with her, sitting him next her. "This is Naruto. "she introduced Naruto to them.

"Cat we all already know who he is. He's the other new kid, the one that was stupid enough to jump through the window." Jade said, not even pay him any attention then goes back to eating her lunch.

"Jade?" Cat yelled, offended not pleased with how the way Jade was treating her new friend.

"Jade be nice, he's new let's help him feel welcome here." Beck politely told his girlfriend, not wanting another incident with what happened to Tori.

"Whatever!" Jade replied, obviously she didn't seem to care about Naruto.

"I'm sorry about Jade she can be...well mean at times like this." Cat told Naruto.

Naruto could tell that mean wasn't the only word to describe Jade. There were a lot of words to describe her, some awful and dirty words. And Cat didn't seem like the kind of girl that would ever say words that are dirty."

"It's alright Cat, I can tell with what she did to Tori in class." Naruto said, letting Cat know he's okay. Not bothered by what Jade said, which made Cat smile knowing that he wasn't going to let Jade get to him.

"Well, since you already know Jade, let me introduce you to everyone else, that's Beck!" She pointed to the guy sitting next to Jade, who waved at the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Robbie!" he introduce himself. "And this is Rex." pointing to the puppet he was holding.

"Sup blondie!" the puppet now known as Rex greeted.

"Rex? That's not how you say hello to someone." Robbie scolded the puppet.

"What, he got blonde hair, he's probably been called his whole life."

And just like that the two of them started fighting with each other about how to speak to someone they meet for the first time. The fight between Robbie and Rex made Naruto and everyone else at the table laugh for a bit."

"And that's Andre!" Cat pointed to the last person in the group who nodded.

"So, Naruto what brings you here to Hollywood Arts?" asked Beck.

"It's like this I was kicked out of my previous school. My folks weren't too happy to hear about my expulsion, and getting into another school wasn't easy. Thanks to my uncle Sikowitz he talked principal Eikner into enrolling me." Naruto answered.

"Why exactly were you expelled?" Andre asked, wanting to get to know Naruto.

"For beating up Mizuki!"

"You got into a fight with another student? Robbie questioned.

"Mizuki wasn't a student he was my teacher." Naruto answered, everyone had a surprised look on their faces minus Jade who was amused.

"You hit a teacher?" Cat exclaimed.

"He had it coming!" Naruto replied getting a shocked reaction from the others, acting like getting kicked out of school didn't brother him in the least.

"A student beating up a teacher, you're really cool blondie unlike Robbie who has never done anything cool in his life!" said Rex, Robbie only bowed his head down cause it was true.

"Why'd you do it!" Beck asked, figuring that there must have been a reason for what he did.

"That bastards had it out for me ever since my freshman year. All he's ever done is try to get me in trouble, not only that he purposely failed me on every test I took, so I had to spend my summer vacation in summer school because of him." Naruto said through, gritted teeth.

"Man, that Mizuki guy sounds like a real jerk!" Andre give his opinion, knowing it was natural that some students and teachers didn't like each other. But from the way Naruto described the man, he appeared to be a hater.

"Why was he so mean to you?" Cat asked, feeling concerned.

"No idea, and I never did anything to the guy." Naruto stated. "After my expulsion I got even with that jackass."

"What did you do?" Robbie asked.

"The day after I was kicked out of school I snuck into the school and took Mizuki's car keys and stole his car for a joyride, then I crashed it into a grocery store. The store owner sued him for collateral damage and he has to pay a 375,000 fine, what's more is he doesn't have a clue how it happened. The best part is he had to get second job to pay off the damages, now he's working at Rooster Burger dressed as a giant baby chicken, plus he has to cluck when speaking to costumers and every Friday he has to do the chicken dance." Naruto told Robbie. They had a good laugh at the mans misfortune then went back to eating their food. "Hey Jade!" Jade looks at him wondering why he wanted to talk to her. "Those are tattoos on your arms, right?" he asked, staring at her arms. Jade lift her arms and showed him her two star tattoos.

"No there drawings I drew on myself...of course there tattoos, what do you think they are?" Jade snapped at him. However Naruto wasn't at all taken back by her outburst instead he pulled up his jacket sleeve. He had a tattoo of a monk meditating on his right arm in the same place Jade her stars.

"Stars are great looking tattoos, but I've got my own style of tattoos." Naruto said as he took his arms out of his jacket and lifted up his sleeves. On his right shoulder he has the tattoo of a samurai and on his left was a ninja bowing his head. Jade gave the blonde a small smile, admiring his tattoos, most guys would be afraid to get some art done to their bodies cause of what their parents would say and have it removed, which was a lot more painful than getting a tattoo.

"There alright but I've seen better!" she said, before getting up and throws her tray away. Beck grabs his things then gets up and follows his girlfriend.

"Wow, I've never seen Jade be nice to anyone but Beck and that's usually because she doesn't like anyone." Cat told Naruto. Soon everyone finished eating and throws away their lunch trays. The bell rung and everyone headed back inside the school for their next class.

"Hey, Naruto what class do you have next?" Cat asked, walking beside him. Naruto took out his schedule and looked over to see what class he'll be taking next."

"I'll be in Musical/Instrumental class!" Naruto told her.

"That's great you'll be with me next period." Cat happily shouted, glad to know her friend will be in the same class as her.

"So we are, can you show me the way to class?" he asked Cat.

"Yes I'll take you, but you have to carry me to class." Cat said as she looks into his blue eyes. Naruto just smiled before picking her up bridal style. "Is this how you wanted me to carry you or did you want me to give you a piggy back ride?"

Cat just shook her head at that. "No, this is exactly how I want to be carried now lets get to class."

"Lead the way, kitty cat!" he told her as she pointed the way to their classroom then she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they made there way through the hallway, they received odd looks from the other students but Naruto wasn't bothered by it one bit.

Hours later school came to an end which of course was the students favorite part of the day. Naruto had just come from his last class and felt relieved he wasn't given any homework since it was his first day, now he could go home and relax."

"Naruto wait!" a voice calls out his name. The blonde turns and sees Cat walking towards him.

"Oh, Cat what is it?" he asked.

"Me and my friends are going to the mall, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"I loved to but there's something I have to take care of."

Cat's face expression changed from happy to a sad one, hoping Naruto would have come with her. Naruto saw how depressed she'd become and didn't like it."

"Cat, I'm sorry. Maybe some other time."

"It's alright!" she says with an amount of sadness in hr voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

"Okay!" Cat said, as she watches him go out the door then leaves to join her friends.

That night at the Vega house, after Tori came home school she immediately took a hot shower to get the coffee out of her hair. Her parents asked how her first day had been, she lied and said it was great. Tori was now sitting on the couch watching her performance in the Big Showcase on her laptop, as she watched the video she wondered to herself why she even thought of going to Hollywood Arts in the first place. The only other person besides everyone in Sikowitz's class that knew what happened today was Trina when she asked why she hasn't seen her around school."

Trina came down stairs to see how her younger sister was doing at the moment and sits beside her."

"You know you're actually not terrible." Trina said, which made Tori laugh a little. "Are you serious gonna quit Hollywood Arts?"

"Well, what do you suppose I do?" she asked, not sure if Trina was the right person to ask for advice.

"You should go back!"

'Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll be forever known as the girl with the lame little sister who quit on her first day." she said, trying to protect her image and reputation. "And I think you were really good in the Big Showcase."

"Thanks, Trina!" Tori said smiling.

"But I would've been amazing!" stated the last part in a musical tune before going back upstairs.

Tori shook her head unsure rather or not she should go back, knowing full well she'll have to deal with Jade if she did. If Jade could humiliate her in class then she could probably do a lot worse."

Hours into the night Tori was sleeping soundly in her room then woke up by the sound of her cell phone vibrating. She got out of bed and walks to her dresser to check who would be sending her a text message at this hour . The message she received said, "_Come outside your house I need to talk to you. _At first Tori believed someone texted her by mistake or it was just some kind of joke, however she broken out of her thoughts by the sound of something banging against her window."

Tori looks out her window to see who was out there, but there was no one in site. The brunette knew she wasn't imagining that sound and decided to see who it was, she put on her slippers and quietly walks downstairs, making sure not to wake up her parents and Trina. Once she was downstairs she want out the first door."

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tori called, feeling she should go back in before something bad happens.

"I'm over here, Tori!" a voice called for her.

Tori turns to see the stranger, it turned out to be the last person she expected to see, Naruto Namikaze."

"Hello, nice night, huh?" Naruto asked her, coming from the side of her house.

"Say, I know you, you're Sikowitz's nephew Naruto, right?" she asked, now knowing who it was that sent her the text message.

"The one and only. This is a great place you have here by the way." he said.

"Thanks, but why are you here? It's 3:00 am." she told the blonde, figuring Naruto must have had a reason for being here.

"After what happened in class, I thought I come by to see how you were holding up." he answered.

"You were there, you saw what happened."

"I know she's pretty mean and stuck up."

"It doesn't matter I'm never going back there again!" Tori stated.

"So that's it, just like that you're quitting?"

"Yes, Jade made it perfectly clear that I'm not welcomed there."

"If you believe that then you're a fool." Naruto stated, which made Tori gasped at his response. "Running away from your problems never solves anything. And if you run away from this now, I guarantee you'll be running away from everything in life and that'll make you nothing but a coward."

Tori can't even think of thing to say after hearing a statement like that."

Naruto turns away from Tori looking over his shoulder. "I can't force you go back to Hollywood Arts, rather you want to go back or not is up to you and you alone."

"But what about Jade?" she asked, intimidated by her

"That's easy, you gonna stand up to her! You know the old saying, what goes around comes around." the blonde told her and leaves but not before saying. "By the way I loved your performance in the Big Showcase."

Tori stood there deep in thought, thinking about what Naruto said. And it was true she was running from her problem and it wasn't helping at all. Tori went back into the house to think things through."

The next day in Sikowitz's class the students minus Tori were waiting for Sikowitz to come in but for some reason he was late. A few of the students wondered if he would even show up today. Sikowitz came into room, but through the window the one Naruto broke yesterday."

"Good morning, young performers." Sikowtiz greeted his students.

"Why'd you come in through the window?" Eli asked.

"Because being a good performer is about making interesting choices." he explained.

"That's not what you told me when you were nagging me to come though the window last week."Naruto said, sitting next to Cat.

"That was just for the exercises!"

"I still think it was stupid of you to come through the window in the first place." Jade told him, sitting across from Beck.

Naruto glared at the goth, figuring it would be for the best if he just ignored her and her rude comment. The students gave Soikwitz their attention, who was writing on the board. Tori walks into the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looks at her. While everyone was surprised she'd come back, except for Jade who didn't look the least bit happy."

"Tori, you're back. Have you ever thought about coming in through the window?" Sikowitz asked.

"No!"

"Well, think about!"

The room became filled with the sound of someone clapping, it was Naruto. The students and Sikowtiz looked at him and wondered why he was even clapping."

"Welcome back Tori!" Naruto said with a grin. "The fact that you've return means you've taken my advice, I'm flattered."

"Advice? Mine explaining Tori?" Sikowitz asked, wanting to know what his nephew was talking about.

"Naruto came over to my house round 3:00 am." Tori answered.

Everyone just stared at Naruto, but he payed them no attention."

"What were you doing at her house anyway?" Jade asked, curious as to why he'd be at someones else's house at so early in the morning.

"None of your damn business, that's what." Naruto snapped. "So just be quiet or better yet why don't you do me a big favor and shut the hell up. I don't wanna hear anything from your mouth for the rest of the day, you got that you psycho bitch."

Jade was taken back by what he said while the other students were laughing their heads off some of them fall out of their seats, even Sikowitz was laughing. That was first time anyone has ever stood up to Jade. Beck didn't really seem angry at Naruto for what he'd said to his girlfriend, but he was giggling."

"Ha, blondie told you off and called you a female dog." Rex laughed, liking Naruto even more.

"Okay, that's enough laughing for one day."Sikowitz told them, getting control of the class as there laughter died down. Jade glared angrily at Naruto not liking being sassed. "Now it's time for today's lesson, Alphabetical Improv, what is alphabetical you ask? It's when you give a letter in order starting from which ever letter you'd like, now who would like to lead the first group?"

"I do!" Tori stated receiving a glared from Jade.

"Alright then Tori choose your actors." he said as Tori walks on stage.

"Okay, I'll have Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade."

Jade gave her an "Are talking you to me" look."

"Yeah, you get up here." Tori surprisely guessed what she was thinking.

The goth get out her seat and walks on stage with the others, but not before kissing Beck on the lips."

"Jade, we're in class, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." Sikowitz told her, eager to teach his students.

"Oh, I will!" she said with a smug look on her face.

"Okay, if you start your line with the wrong letter you're out. Robbie give us a letter to start with."

"P!" Rex stated.

"I was gonna say P." Robbie scolded Rex.

"Now then, the scene can be about anything you want. The first letter of the first line is P, Tori start us off."

"Please go take a shower, you really smell." she said directly to Jade's face.

"Quit telling me what to do."

"Relax, girls. Let's all try to get along." Beck said, coming in between Tori and Jade.

"Totally!" said Cat, agreeing with Beck.

"Wrong, Cat your letter had to begin with an S." Sikowitz said.

"Aw!" Cat groaned as she want to her seat, disappointed that she was cast out so soon. Naruto placed a gently hand on her shoulder getting her a friendly smile. Cat looks at him and smiles back.

"All right, Andre your letter is S."

"Something just bit my toe!"

"That turtle bit his toe."

"Unbelievable that you're even here."

"Very immature of you to say that." Beck said to Jade.

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre asked, changing the subject.

"X-Rays are the only way to find out." Tori stated.

"You should shut up!" Jade scowled, hoping Tori's reaction would cause her to say the wrong letter.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger." Beck said to Andre.

"Thanks!" Andre responded then realizing what he said.

"Wrong, Andre your line had to start with the letter A." said Sikowitz. "Sit down!"

" Aw man, and I just got my toe bone fixed." he said, taking a seat.

"Tori, you have the letter A."

"Aliens are the only people who can fix toes by finger zapping." she said, pretending to look scary.

"By the way!" Jade blows Tori a raspberry.

"Correct, I am an alien!"

"Oh, a twist!" Sikowitz exclaimed, liking their performance.

Tori gasped. "Don't hurt me, please."

"Even though she's extremely annoying!"

"Fainting, cause I can't breathe your earth air." Beck said, falls to the floor pretending to faint.

"Gosh, it fainted!"

"Excellent! Tori and Jade, keep going the next letter's H." said Sikowitz.

"Hey, why don't you go jump off that cliff over there?" Jade suggested.

"I think you should!"

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos!"

"Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learned from you."

The class laughed at Tori's comeback, now it was the second time Jade had been sassed. And it made Jade all the more angrier."

"No one talks to me like that." Jade warned Tori.

"Obviously, Naruto just did and he's right you really do need to shut up."

"Please run in front of a bus."

"Quite obnoxious of you to say."

"Really?"

"Sure was!"

"Thanks!"

"Up your nose I can see a lot of boogers."

"Very cleaver!"

"Wish you thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch." Jade exclaimed.

"Your figure smells weird!"

"Zero is what you are on a scale from one to ten."

"And back to the letter A!" Sikowitz stated.

"As if I care what you think!" said Tori.

"Better watch yourself."

"Can't take what you dish out?" Tori taunted.

"Don't push me, girl."

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pants!" Jade shouted but then realized she said the wrong alphabet. "No, wait...

"Sorry, Jade!" said Sikowitz. "The next letter was F, sit down."

"But...

"You heard my uncle, your ass is out." Naruto smirked.

"Don't tell me what to do." she yelled at the blonde then stomps back to her seat, but not before glaring at Tori.

"Hey, look the alien's moving." Andre said as Beck lift his head up.

"Keep the scene going, with the letter G." Sikowitz told Tori.

"Get up, alien." Tori helped Beck stand up.

"Head...feels dizzy."

Tori looked over at Jade figured this was the perfect opportunity to get back at Jade. " I know what'll make you feel better."

"Jumping jacks?"

"Kiss me!" Jade glared at her like "You wouldn't dare"

"Little weird. Let's do it!"

Tori wraps her arms around Beck's neck as his lips touched her's. The class cheered and clapped at the scene, as for Jade her mouth was hanging wide open, seeing her boyfriend kissing Tori made her blood boil. Soon their kiss ended and everyone was still clapping except Jade who looked about ready to kill someone."

"Man, I love this school!" she said with a grin.

An hour later the bell rung and the students gathered their belongings and walked out the door. Naruto was about to leave, but Tori stopped him."

"Naruto wait!"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night. You know for convincing me to stay here and all."

"Don't mention it, besides it's never easy being the new kid. But with friends by your side it gets easier. Come on we better get to our next class before we're late." Naruto commented.

Tori nodded as two of them walked out the room and into the hall were they went there separate ways. On the way to class Naruto saw Cat getting her books from her locker."

"Hey Cat!" Naruto greets

"Oh, hi Naruto!"

"Listen, Cat I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out for lunch today, that is if you want to."

"Sure, I loved to." she said happily.

"Great, I'll walk you to your next class."

"Kay-Kay!" she said, as she jumped into Naruto arms and he carried her off to class.

**End Chapter**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Until my next update, bye.**


	3. Naruto's Parents

**Nartorious**

**Hello everybody I'd like to thanks you all for your support, and for that tell you all the future Naruto/Victorious stories I plan to write in the future, it's my Christmas present from me to you my fans.**

**Here's the list of story names and who Naruto will be paired with.**

**1st- Make it Shine: Naruto x Tori**

**2nd- Naruade: Naruto x Jade**

**3rd- My Forever Love: Naruto x Jade**

**4th- Trina Vega: A Star is Born: Naruto x Trina**

**5th- Four Girls and a Demon: Naruto x Tori x Jade x Cat x Trina**

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Parents**

Three weeks have passed since Naruto and Tori transferred to Hollywood Arts. Tori don't like her transfer because of how her first day turned out thanks to Jade, Naruto however enjoyed his transfer very much. Hollywood Arts was great school filled with surprises everywhere you looked and it made Naruto wished he'd changed schools a lot sooner, not only that but the people there seemed nice. But the best part was the group of friends he made during the past week. Tori was a pleasant mature girl that got along with everyone, she and Naruto became fast friends after their second day of school. Andre was friendly guy that everyone liked, he was also a very talented with singing and would someday be a famous musician. Robbie was good person, but when it came to Rex he was hard to figure out. Robbie the quiet, awkward, nerd, while his alter ego Rex was cool. The two of them were difficult to deal with especially when anyone called Rex a puppet. Jade was an inconsiderate girl, but was nice in some degrees. She wasn't the kind of person that wound talk or be seen with anyone who she didn't see as a friend, still angered towards Naruto for sassing her in front of the entire class more importantly Beck. Despite that she admired his bad ass attitude like last week she caught him egging the Principal Eikner's car and asked if she wanted to join in which she did, they had a good laugh together at the why their principal reacted after he saw what was done to his car, Jade admitted to herself that Naruto was an okay guy and considered him to be a good friend. Tori on the other hand was a different matter, the fact she'd kissed Beck made her more angrier than anyone in Hollywood Arts thought possible and from that day on she had become Tori's worst enemy. Beck was a great dude to be around, not only did he get along with everyone, but a real leader as well. And last but not least was the pretty red head Cat. There were a lot to things that came to Naruto's mind when he thought of Cat. Such as, cute, sweet, cheerful, random, funny, caring , thoughtful, bipolar, unique, adorable, innocent, beautiful, and many other words. But the best way Naruto described Cat was, she was Cat nothing more and nothing less."

Aside from his friends what he really enjoyed was how he fitted in pretty well much better than he did at his old school, which made him like Hollywood Arts even more then he already did. Hollywood Arts had many traditions, like for instance all the students were to have their lockers decorated from the inside and outside anyway of their own choosing. Naruto couldn't figured out how he was gonna design his locker at first, but after a while he figured how he was going to have his locker changed. But wanted it to be kept a secret from his friends for the time being."

Naruto had just walked into the school and the blonde sees Cat standing in front of the soda machine while going through her book bag. From what Naruto could tell Cat was looking for some money, but was having trouble finding it or she left it at home by mistake. It was quite a common thing that most people would forget bring their most important item with them rather if they're going to school or work."

The blonde walked up to Cat and says. "Hi, Cat!"

Cat turns around to see who it was, and when she saw it was Naruto it put a smile on her face at the site of him."

"Oh, hi Naruto!"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to bring some money with me." Cat replied.

"Aw, that's too bad!" Naruto said, before reaching into his pocket taking out his wallet and gets out a dollar bill. He then goes to the machine and buys a soda. "Here you are, one soda for the pretty lady."

"Thanks, but you didn't have do that for me."

"It's alright, I don't really mind!"

Cat stares at Naruto and smiles then became lost in the blondes eyes. Naruto saw Cat's smiles and smiles back at her. The two of them stood there like a couple of statues, but that soon came to an end as they someone call them."

"Hey, Cat, Naruto!"

The two turned around to see Tori

"Hi, Tori!" Cat greeted another one of her friend.

"Sup!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey, Naruto can I ask you a favor?" Tori asked the blonde

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked, feeling it was important.

"You see, I'm having trouble in my History class and if you're not too busy I was wonder if you could help me out with my homework?"

"Sure, why not!"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." she said.

"No problem, I'll be over your place around 4:00 PM ."

"Great, I'll see you then!" Tori told him walking off to class.

Naruto turns back to Cat who now looked upset. "Cat what's wrong?"

"Um, you still have my soda in your hands!"

What the red head said was true, Naruto had the soda he'd bought for Cat was still in his grip."

"Oh, sorry! Here you go." he said, handing the drink over to Cat.

"Thanks!" she said, then takes a sip of her drink.

"Listen, Cat I was wondering what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, wanting to know if she had any free time.

"Tomorrow I gonna make a video and post it on TheSlap." she told him.

Naruto heard about TheSlap from Beck, it was the school's website where every student has to make a video profile. Another one of Hollywood Arts traditions he hasn't gotten around to doing yet."

"Do you want some help?"

Yeah, I do! I need somebody to be my camera man."

"I'm your man, I'll gladly be your camera man." he told her, which made Cat grin one of the biggest smiles Naruto has ever seen. The blonde then found himself being tackled to the floor while being hugged, with Cat chanting thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you into his shirt. Even though they were in the hall with other students staring at them, but Naruto didn't really care. Then the bell rung, meaning it was time for class to begin.

"Cat, can you let me up so we can get to music class?"

"Sorry!" she said, getting off the blonde and helps him to his feet.

"It's okay!"

Later in the advanced music class, the teacher in charge of that class was a woman in 40's. She had a great ear for music and knew when someone wasn't singing or song off key. She's a very kind woman, but was strict when someone wasn't paying attention or keeping up the pace doing chorus singing. While listen to the music teacher Naruto looked over at Cat and decided to chant with her, Naruto took out his cellphone and made sure it was on vibrate so the teacher couldn't hear it or see it. When he made sure the teacher wasn't looking his way he sent Cat a text message. He saw Cat take out her phone and checks her message."

_"Cat, can I talk to you?"_

_"Okay, whaty?"_

_"I, know I said I'd help you tomorrow, but_

_"YOU DON'T WANNA BE MY CAMERA MAN?"_

_"No, it's not that, I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tomorrow, after you're done posting your video."_

_"What kind of movie?"_

_"That new movie Cowboy movie that came out last week, Beyond the law of Justice."_

_"Oh, I've never heard of that movie!"_

_"Would you like to go see it with me?"_

_"Yes, I'd love to!"_

_"Great!"_

_"Kay-Kay!"_

**Hours later, lunchtime**

It was becoming a normal procedure for Naruto. Every school day, after coming from Social Studies class he'd meet Cat by her locker then they'd walk to lunch together. It was just becoming a normal procedure for the both of them, and neither one of them were complaining about it. The two of them really enjoyed each others company, so it was no big deal for them. Since Cat didn't have any money she couldn't get anything to eat, but Naruto was willing to buy her lunch. Cat felt sad Naruto had to waste his money because of her but Naruto told her it was alright."

Naruto and Cat made there way to the usual table where Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Rex sat."

"Sup my fellow table mates!" Naruto joked, sitting down.

"Table mates?" Robbie asked, curious where the blonde got that from.

"So, Tori told me you where going to her house." Beck said to Naruto, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah she asked me to help her with her history homework, and I agreed."

"You might want to reconsider!" Andre warned his friend.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with going to Tori's house."

"Oh, yes there is!" Jade told him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And what's that?" he asked, knowing how Jade didn't seem to like Tori. However Andre and Tori were friends and he cared about her, meaning there had to be a reason why he didn't want him at the Vega household.

"Trina!" Beck answered.

"Trina?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl's name. "Who's Trina?"

"Trina Vega, she's Tori's older sister." Andre informed him.

"Wow, I didn't even know Tori had a sister!" Naruto said truthfully.

"Will she does!" Cat climed.

"Don't forget she's also conceited and untalented!" Rex added.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked.

"She's, well not someone you'd wanna hangout with." Robbie explained the best way he could.

"It's probably best that you and Trina never meet." Back.

"Trust me, you really don't." Andre added his two cents.

"You guys make it sound like she's the worst person in the world.

"That's cause she is!" Jade replied. "Seriously, Trina's nothing but a talentless wannabe. And that's not all, last year she even tried to break me and Beck up dozens of times."

"Wow!" was the only thing Naruto could say at the moment. Judging from the way Jade talked about Trina, the tone in her voice was nothing but pure anger and resentment. "Is that it or is there more I need to know about Trina?"

"There is!"

"And that would be?"

"No one likes her!" she stated, while the others remained quiet.

"Well, I appreciate the warnings you guys have given me, but I promised Tori I'd help her. I'll catch you guys later." Naruto said, before leaving the table.

"There goes one doomed blondie!" Rex joked, causing Cat to gasp in horror as she was never going to see Naruto again.

**Hours later at the Vega residents**

"Again, I just want to thank you for helping me out." Tori says, writing down the answers from her history book and on to her worksheet.

"No prob, I'm always happy to help a friend." Naruto replied, grinning. "Whaddya say we take a break for now?"

"Yeah, why not, would you like a soda?" Tori asked.

"Sure, but I'm gonna go outside for a while."

"What for?" Tori asked.

"To do some push ups!" Naruto answered, getting up and walks out the back door.

Tori walked over to the refrigerator and takes out two pair of soda cans, then the front door opened and walks in a rather angry Trina."

"Oh, Trina hey I thought you were to staying after school for dance rehearsal."

"Well, I was but for some strange reason they said it was canceled, because the dance teacher came down with an awful case of dancing fever. Trina answered. "Can you believe that, I'm in the same class with someone who can't even dance."

"Yeah, that's terrible!" Tori replied, pretending to be surprised.

Trina walks towards the kitchen area and she spots two sodas in her sister's hand, and takes one of them. "Gimme that, I'm thirsty!"

"Trina?" Tori shouts.

"What?" she asked.

"That was mine!"

"You've got another one!" Trina stated the obvious.

"No, that one was mine and this one's for my friend." Tori said, shaking her hand with the soda in it.

"So, how is that my problem?" Trina asked, then opens up the soda can and drinks from it.

"You know Trina sometimes you can be so...

Tori was cut off by Naruto coming back into the house only without his shirt on, Tori and Trina were surprised by what they were seeing. Naruto had very muscular figure with rock hard biceps and six pack abs. Tori dropped the soda she was holding on the floor at the site of the blonde, when she first meet Naruto in Sikowitz's class she thought he was cute, but now she was thinking he was more than just cute."

Trina had her mouth hanging wide opened like she was about to drool as she was checking Naruto out. Not only did he have a good-looking face, but a sexy body as well. And while she continued to stare at him she imagined herself and Naruto walking down the aisle as newlyweds."

"Are the two of you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, we're good!" Tori nervously chuckled.

"Alright! By the way who's she?" the blonde asked, pointing at Trina.

"This is Trina, she's my older sister." Tori told him.

Naruto looked at Tori and then at Trina. In the deepest part of his mind he wondered how two of them could possibly be sisters. Not that he thought Trina was ugly or anything just different for Tori, for instance she looked a little chubby and slightly shorter than sister."

The older Vega sister grabbed her younger sister by her arm and dragged her out the front door, leaving Naruto baffled at what just happened. Once they were outside Trina let go of Tori."

"Trina, what was that for?" Tori shouts.

"Who was that hottie in there?" Trina asked, ignoring what her sister said.

"That's Naruto, he's a friend of mine."

"Naruto? So that his name. He's got good looks and a sexy body to go along with it."

"I guess he does!" Tori said unsure how to respond even after seeing him shirtless.

"Tell me, what school does he go to and where does he live?"

"He goes to Hollywood Arts the same as you and me. And as for where he lives I don't know, sense he's never told me." Tori stated.

Trina felt down because she didn't know the location of her blonde admirer's house. But on the bright side she was happy to know he was in the same school as her, meaning she could see Naruto every five days a week."

"Yes, I've caught me a blonde hunk!" Trina said, excited by her luck of fate.

The older Vega sister walked back into the house with Tori following behind and approached Naruto who now had his shirt back on. "Hi, cutie, I'm Trina Vega!"

"I know, your sister just told me your name."

"Did she?" Trina asked him, because she was too busy staring at the blonde's muscles she didn't hear Tori give out her name.

"Yeah she did!" Naruto calmly replied.

"Well, Tori tells me your name's Naruto and that you also go to Hollywood Arts."

"Yes, that's true!"

"When did you start? Cause I don't recall seeing any hot blondes as cute as you around." Trina said, placing her hand on his muscles and rubs them.

"My first day was about three weeks ago." he answered, beginning to feel uneasy around Trina.

"So do you have a girlfriend, Naruto?" Trina asked, getting up in his face.

Before Naruto could say anything Tori came in between the two of them and said. "Okay, Trina I think you've said enough. But now Naruto has to help me finish up my homework."

"No, it's your homework you do it yourself." Trina snapped at her sister then turns to Naruto. "Say Naruto would you like to take a look in my room?"

"Well I...

"Great!" Trina cut him off then grab Naruto's arm as she dragged him upstairs leaving Tori confused at what just happened. Naruto soon found himself in the older Vega sisters room and felt a bit creeped out cause there dozens of pictures of herself posted everywhere on the walls even the pillows, bed sheets, and covers had her face on it. "So what do you think it's amazing, right?"

"Well let's just say it's too hard for words!" Naruto said, looking around and was thinking Trina loved herself way too much.

"Well that's awful sweet of you, now I'd like you to wait right here I'll be back soon." she said, winking at the blonde then leaves the room.

Naruto sat on Trina's bed and quietly wait for her to return, but something in his mind was telling him to get out while he still could. About ten minutes later Trina came back, but now she was wearing a pink bathrobe."

"I'm back, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Uh, why are you wearing that robe?" he asked.

"No reason in particular!" Trina said, walking forward until she was in front of him. "By the way I never got your answer, on rather you had a girlfriend."

"No, I'm not in a relationship right now!"

"Well that's about to change, hot stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked the older Vega sister unsure what she meant by that statement.

What happened next caught Naruto by completely surprise. Trina untied her robe and opened it all the way, exposing her naked body to the blonde. Naruto looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head."

"What do you think?" Trina asked, removing the robe now showing her fully nude body.

Naruto didn't say a word cause he had his eyes glued on Trina's large breasts like he was in a trance. Her breasts moved closer to Naruto, so close that he could look directly at them. "My boobs are nice, aren't they?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

Trina pushed Naruto down on her bed and before he could try to get up Trina jumped on top of him, preventing the blonde from moving. And to make sure he couldn't get up she held both his hands above his head. "Isn't it obvious? Were going about to have sex."

"What?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "No way, you can forget about that, there's no way in hell I'll ever do that with you."

"And why not? I'm a beautiful girl with so much to offer."

"I don't care, and I'm not doing anything with you period."

"Well then, it looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." Trina said, getting up in his face.

Naruto knew exactly what Trina meant by the hard way, she intended to have her way with him. But if she thought for a minute she'd ever get that chance than she had another thing coming.

"Hey, Trina!" Naruto called.

"What?"

And without so much as a word Naruto headbutted Trina in the face, which made her let go of Naruto's arms as she held her hand on her forehead in pain. Naruto used this opportunity to get away from the Vega sister, he roughly shoved Trina to the floor and ran out the door. When Naruto came down the steps he saw Tori sitting on the couch. Tori turns to see Naruto, who was headed for the door."

"Naruto wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, alright." he quickly says and runs out the door.

"But what about my homework?" she shouts, but it was too late Naruto was already gone. "Well, so much for getting help."

**The next day**

Naruto walked into Hollywood Arts constantly looking around in every direction for any sign of Trina. Luckily for him she was nowhere in site, after yesterday he wasn't in the mood to deal with her again today. Naruto looked down and sees his friends minus Tori chatting about what classes they should sign up for."

"Naruto, morning!" Cat greeted, happy to see the blonde.

"Hey guys, listen have any of you seen Trina anywhere?" Naruto asked, scanning the walls for the older Vega sister.

"No why, you need something from her.?" Andre asked.

"Oh thank god, I hope I never see that weirdo ever again as long as I live." the blonde sighed feeling relived.

"I've been saying the same everyday ever since I first met that, Vega." Jade informed.

"Did something happen yesterday that involves, Trina?" Beck asked.

" You're damn right something happened. Trina tried to rape me." Naruto whispered at the last part.

"WHAT?" a voice shrieked at hearing this. "TRINA DID WHAT?"

Naruto and the gang looked over and there stood Tori completely shocked by what she just heard."

"Didn't you hear, Vega? Naruto was just telling us about your sister Trina the rapist." Jade said with a smug look on her face.

Tori had her mouth hanging open unable to speak."

"Whoa, timeout, what exactly happened?" Andre asked Naruto, wanting to get the facts of the event.

"Well I was helping Tori with her homework like I said I would then I want outside to do some push ups. And when I came in Trina was there, she saw me with my shirt off and she started feeling on me asking me did I have a girlfriend. The next thing she did was take me to her room, and let me tell you guys something that's one room you don't ever want to go in, trust me. Anyway she told me to wait in her room and when she came back she had nothing but a bathrobe on then she took it off and holds me down, about to have her way with me. So I pushed her off and ran out the house."

"Did you see her boobs?" Rex asked, with a perverted look.

"Rex?" Robbie scolded him for his inappropriate language.

"D-cup boobs are always amazing!" Naruto answered. "But her butt was like looking at the Grand Canyon, not only that she's got a hairy mole on her right butt cheek."

The others shivered in disgust after hearing that, but not Tori as she was still in shock about hearing Trina's attempt to rape one of her friends."

"See, this is what happens when you associate with a Vega sister." said Jade.

"Well!" Tori shot back, offended by what Jade was implying about her.

"Alright guys let's get to class!" Andre told them

The gang each went there own separate way to first period except for Naruto and Cat since the two of them had three classes together. However on some days the student's classes would get rotated, which made it difficult for Naruto, but after a while he'd gotten used to it."

**After school, Cat's house**

Once school was over with, Naruto met up with Cat and took her to school parking lot, were his black and silver BMW beamer car was. It took only a few minutes for Naruto to reach Cat's house. During the car ride Cat was chatting about her brother once got into a fight with a zebra at the zoo. Naruto pulled up in to the side of Cat's house to park his car. Cat opened the door to her house and the two teens walked inside."

"No one's home, now!" Cat told Naruto, knowing that some guys would be nervous about entering someone else's home especially a girls. Cat guided Naruto to her room which was located upstairs, she stopped him at a pink door, Naruto knew immediately this was her room. She opened the door and threw her bag on the floor and took off her shoes. Naruto give the room good look around, and saw that her room walls at the bottom were all pink along with stickers of hearts and flowers. She had white furniture that was beside her bed. Stuffed dolls were all over the room. She had a laptop on her desk table that had a giant mirror on it. Including some make up products."

"This is nice room, Cat, I like it." said Naruto.

"Why, thank you!" she said, giving the blonde a warm smile. "You can put your bag down anywhere you'd like and then we can get started."

Naruto did what she asked and put his book bag over in the corner. Cat jumped on her bed and crawled over to her night stand to get her video camera, she threw him the camera and told him to let her know when to start filming. Cat sat on her bed Indian style then grabs a stuffed pig doll was a mustache.

"I'm ready to start when you are!" she told him. Naruto nodded, turning the camera on and gave her the signal to start her video.

"Heeyyy" Cat waved to the camera. "It's me Cat, actually my fully name is Catherine Valentine, but no one calls me Catherine expect for my grandmother. Who makes makes awesome fudge. But I can't eat it, because she puts nuts in it and my doctors say I'm allergic to nuts, so technically I can only eat nut less fudge." She calmly exhales before continuing with her video. "Can you guess who's filming me right now? I'll give you a hint he's a mammal, he's wearing jeans, an orange t-shirt, and he's got blonde hair...well that's all you need to know about him."

"So you're saying I'm not important too?" Naruto teased, knowing this would get Cat upset.

"No, of course you are important it's just that since you're choosing to stay behind the camera. And I don't think the people would want to know who's behind the camera." Cat said, trying to make him happy.

"It's alright Cat I understand. Now let's get back to your video." he told her, as she happily nodded her head. She then grabbed her hair dryer.

"This is my hair dryer and I put this piece of pink tape around it so in case it is ever stolen I'll know that this one is mine. You know what are the odds of someone else's hair dryer having a piece of pink tape right around it and the same exact place. I'd say low odds, right?" she said in a confused tone.

"If someone had stolen your hair dryer I believe the first they'd do is rip off the type." Naruto told her.

"But why? I mean pink is such a pretty color." she whined.

"I don't know, Cat!"

Cat looked sad for a moment before going back to her hair dryer topic. She stood up and dropped herself back on her bed, now laying on her stomach as she looked at the video camera in Naruto's hands."

"Sometimes I call my hair dryer baby!" she said, before letting out a few giggles. "Like, hello baby, who's my hair dryer, you are that's right. You my baby hair dryer with pink type on it." she said in a manly voice, before making shooting sounds while using her hair dryer like a laser gun. aiming at nothing, but pretended like there was something in her room that needed to be shot at. She put her hair dryer down beside her bed and sat back up.

"Have you ever tried to get your whole big toe in your mouth, check this out." Cat grabbed her right foot and brought it towards her mouth and shoved it into her mouth, and continued to do this. She then started to bite on her big toe, like she was about to chew off her big toe.

"You know Cat if you're hungry you could of just told me, and I would've gotten you something to eat." he told her, but she shook her head.

"No, I just want to show everyone that I could fit my toe in my mouth." she told him. Then she took out a bag of chips from under her bed and started chewing on them.

"Cat go brush your teeth, right now." Naruto told her, not feeling the least bit comfortable watching her eating especially after watching her have her toe in her mouth.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she yelled at the blonde.

"Well since you had your toe in your mouth and eating those chips afterwards. It's like you're eating toe jam, and I don't think the people watching your video will enjoy seeing you with your toe in your mouth." he told her. Cat realized what he was saying, she got up off her bed and walked towards the restroom, and then brushes her teeth, she returned a minute later. Cat leaned over her bed upside down with her head almost touching the floor.

"Look at me I'm upside down!" she happily yelled at the camera. "There's nothing wrong with your computer, so don't try and flip it cause I'm seriously upside down." she told the camera as she put her hands behind her head. After a while she stood back up on her back and sat Indian style once again. "Okay, this is my impression of a baby lamb." She did a quick baby lamb sound. After doing her lamb sound she turned to face the camera with a smile on her once. "I know it's not great, but I just started working on it." After that was said she made a few more lamb impressions. She stopped and started talking to the camera once again. "One time my parents took me to a restaurant and I had lamb chomps that were really, really good, but now that I'm working on my baby lamb impression, I kinda feel guilty about the time I ate lamb chomps." After saying that, she started doing her lamb impressions over and over again until she finally stopped. "Is it getting better?" she asked for the second time.

"Yeah you're getting better with your lamb impressions." Naruto told her truthfully.

Cat smiled at Naruto then does one more lamb impression. "Okay bye!" she blew a kiss to the camera before giving Naruto the signal to turn it off. "Well that was a good video." she told him as she stood up and started to move towards the door. "But now I'm hungry, let's go to the movies." she told Naruto.

"Or we could just go for a little joyride around town." Naruto suggested.

"Okay!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran to put her shoes on and ran outside to wait for Naruto to get in the car. Naruto silently laughs to himself at how easily he could make Cat happy. He grabbed his book bag and went out the door, once he reached his car he unlocked the door. Both Cat and Naruto entered the car at the same time and put on there seat beats before driving off."

About forty minutes have passed since the two teens left the house, although neither one of them had said a word since they got in the car. But every minute or so they looked and smiled at each other, shortly afterwords a cellphone went off."

"That's your phone!" Cat told him. Naruto kept one hand on the steering wheel and used the other one to dig into his pocket and take out his cellphone. The blonde didn't answer the phone instead he handed it to Cat.

"Could you answer that for me, please since I'm driving." he told her, knowing full well that driving and talking on the phone at the same time wasn't such a good idea especially since there was a chance he could get into a accident.

Kay-Kay!" grabbed the phone and answered it, but the moment she did an angry voice shouted out over the cellular phone.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE, WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN?"

"Who is this?" Cat asked, curious who it was yelling.

"Who's this?" the voice asked. "Where's my son?"

"Oh, my names Cat, I'm using Naruto's phone." she told the other person on the phone.

"Well then, Cat could tell me why my son didn't answer his phone?"

"Because he's driving right now, and it's a bad idea for someone to drive and talk at the same time. Like he could run over a cute puppy dog by mistake, or hit one of those nice polls that haven't been mean to anyone." She then turned her head towards Naruto. "It's your mother!" she told him.

"Put her on speaker!" Naruto told her, as he kept is eyes on the road.

"Kay-Kay, you're now on speaker with Cat and Naruto, and we're riding in his car." she informed Naruto's mother.

"WHY AREN'T YOU HOME YET, NARUTO?" Naruto mother shouted through the phone.

"I was busy helping my friend, Cat with her video."

"Sure, I bet you were really busy!" Naruto and Cat's cheeks turned red from blushing as the two of them could hear her giggling. "Naruto do you realize it's almost close to dinner time?" Naruto looked at the car's radio clock and saw it was 6:45 p.m. Which surprised both of them, since it meant they lock track of the time while they were hanging out with each other. "Come home for dinner now, and bring your girlfriend with you." Naruto's mother teased at the last part.

"She/He's not my boy/girlfriend!" Both of them shouted into the phone, but it was too late as the only thing they could hear now were signal tones meaning Naruto's mom hung up on them before they could answer back.

"I'm sorry Cat, looks like you're coming over to my house for dinner with me and my folks tonight." he apologize to Cat, but shook her head.

"It's not your fault, I don't mind going to your house for dinner." she said.

**An hour later**

It took a while for Naruto and Cat to reach the house. Naruto parked his car in the drive way behind two other cars, belonging to Naruto's mother and father. The two of them got out of the car and headed for the front door, Cat had become silent the moment she arrived at the house. This was going to be the first time she was going to meet Naruto's mom and dad, and feared they wouldn't like her."

"Don't worry Cat, my parents are nice folks to be around." he told her, trying to reassure her that there nothing to be afraid of. Cat nodded her head, knowing that Naruto would be there for her. Naruto opened the door for Cat, and she slowly walked inside Naruto's home. The moment she entered his house she could help but admire how fancy and elegant his house was made. Cat started to fear if she sat or touched anything it would break.

"It's about time you got home, son." a male voice called out to Naruto. Naruto and Cat both turn and Cat's eyes widen at the site man and woman in front of her. The woman had fair skin and her eyes were violet. She had a slender but highly feminine build, and her long bright red hair that reached down to her calves with strands that framed both sides of her face that parted to the left of her head with a hair clip. The man was fairly tall with fair skin. He bared a striking resemblance to Naruto minus the whiskers. Like Naruto he has blue eyes and spiky blonde hair only jaw-length bangs framing on either side of his face.

"And this must me Cat" said Naruto's mother, as she held out her arm to shake Cat's hand. Cat slowly moved towards Naruto's mother and raised her arm to meet up with Naruto's mother's arm. "Hello, my name's Kushina Uzumkai, Naruto's mother and this is my husband Minato Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet you Cat." Kushina said shaking the young girls hand. "Alright let's go in the kitchen, the meat loafs almost done." she told them. Naruto didn't follow them to the kitchen instead he went to the bathroom to wash he's hands for dinner. While Naruto went to wash his hands, Minato lead Cat into the kitchen. But something caught her eye and she stopped. Cat saw a picture of a man with spiky white hair and he had a mask covering the lower part of his face.

'Excuse me, who is this?" Cat asked, wondering if these could be Naruto's uncle or grandfather. Still feeling nervous about meeting the other members of Naruto's family even though she was invited to have dinner with them. Minato gained a sad expression on his face, and that was never a good sign from all those times she's seen her cousin down.

"That's Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake!"

"Isn't he the world famous material arts fighter?"

Minato nodded. "Yes, but not only that he was Naruto's master as well. But now he's no longer alive in this world anymore."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." Cat told him, as tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"It's alright you didn't know!" Minato reassured her.

"How'd he die?" she asked. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." she quickly added, knowing some people didn't want to discuss when a loved one has died.

Minato took a deep breath and begin to tell her.

"It was about twelve years ago back when Naruto was still just a young boy. Everyday Kakashi took Naruto to his dojo for training. The two of them were very close and inseparable. He taunt Naruto many different things and that's what help him grow into a fine young man. Then one night, Naruto and Kakashi were out walking around town when a street gang ambushed them. The gang leader pulled out a gun attempting to kill Naruto, but Kakashi shielded him with his own body and was shot repeated and he died. Minato told Cat in a voice of sadness. Cat put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Naruto was left devastated after Kakashi's death.

"I'm so sorry to hear how he died!" Cat told him, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright!" he told her. Minato guided Cat into the kitchen. Cat pulled out a chair for her to sit in, while Minato took a seat right in front of her. Kushina brought a silver platter with large pieces of meatloaf. As Kushina was getting out pieces of meatloaf Naruto came in and took a seat right next to Cat. The moment Cat took a bite of her food she awed in delight. She had never tasted meatloaf that was this good in her life. And in no time she finished her piece of meatloaf.

"My I have seconds, please?" Cat asked, wanting to taste more of the delicious meal. Minato and Kushina laughed a little, and Kushina used a fork to put her another piece on her plate.

"Cat wait, before you eat your second piece let me wipe off that ketchup on your mouth." Naruto said, as he grabbed a napkin and wiped off the ketchup on her bottom lip and by just doing that, Kushina and Minato smiled at their son.

"Did you know that ketchup is made up out of blood? Like there was this one time my brother went to the doctor." And for the rest of dinner Naruto and his parents spent listening to Cat and her odd stories. But now dinner had come to an end, and now the time was now ten o' clock .

"Wow it's really getting late!" Naruto said to himself. "I'm surprised your parents haven't called and asked where you are." Naruto told Cat, as he thought why a parent wouldn't call to make sure their child was alright. Soon, Cat's phone went off, which only meant one thing.

"Hello, this is Cat speaking...yes mom I'm alright."

"Cat, sweetie!" Cat looked over to see Kushina was the one calling her. 'Let me talk to your mom." Cat was a little unsure why Kushina wanted to talk with her mother, but she handed Kushina her phone anyway.

"Hello this is Kushina Uzumaki, mother of one of your daughters friends. I'm talking to you, so I can personally tell you that Cat won't be able to come home tonight."

Naruto and Cat both looked at Kushina, like she'd gone crazy. But Minato knew full well what his wife was up to."

"The reason is because one of our neighbors is throwing a party and all the party guest have their cars blocking the road. It's impossible for me to drive her home, but don't worry I'm letting her stay here tonight. Yes, I can assure you she'll be safe here, good night." After Kushina finished talking with Cat's mother she gave her back her phone.

"Mom why'd you lie to Cat's mother like that?" Naruto asked, but something told him he was not going to like the answer she was about to give him.

"You know the quicker the two of you get started, the sooner you'll make me and your father grandparents." she told them with a teasing grin. "I'm sorry Cat be I don't have any clothes for you to sleep in, but I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind if you borrowed some of his clothes for the night." Kashina gave her son a evil grin then leads Cat to Naruto's room. Naruto was left speechless and wondered why his dad didn't do anything to stop his wife."

Kushina and Cat entered Naruto's room. Kushina pulled out some clothes from the dresser. She threw Cat a pair of shorts and a large tank tops for her to sleep in."

"Now these should fit you nicely!" Kushina told Cat, before taking her to the bathroom to get changed. Naruto ran upstairs to stop his mother since his father refused to do anything, knowing how his wife had a habit of playing matchmaker. By the time Naruto got up the steps it was too late as Cat walked out of the bathroom, now wearing Naruto's clothes.

"Hey, what do you know they do fit." Cat said, happily yelled. The moment he saw Cat wearing his clothes he thought to himself how pretty she looked. But then again she looked pretty in anything she wore. As much as he didn't want to admit it he liked seeing Cat in his clothes. "Naruto can you believe it? Your clothes actually fit on me. Which is kind of weird since you're much taller than me and I thought they'd fall off me, but they're not." she told him, as she pulled up the tank top a little to show Naruto his shorts were indeed fitting her as well as the tank top. Naruto didn't say a word instead he walked into his room and got out his night clothes then want into the bathroom to take a shower. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked Kushina.

"No, of course not honey he just gets shy around pretty girls, like yourself." Kushina told her, which made Cat smile.

An few minutes, Naruto finished his shower he got dressed and got ready for bed."

"Well I'm off to bed now, sleep tight you two. And Naruto I know you want to do naughty things with Cat, but I your father and I really need to sleep tonight. If the two of you plan on doing it tonight, please do it quietly." Kushina told them, smiling. As she walks out the room and closes the door behind her. Naruto growled in annoyance at how his mother embarrass him the way she did.

"Cat you can sleep in my bed for the night, I'll sleep in the guest room across the hall." Naruto said, as he was about to leave the room, but Cat stopped him by holding his wrist.

"No, Naruto wait please don't go!" Naruto looked at her and saw that she looked afraid for some reason. "I don't like to sleep alone when I'm staying in a different house for the first time." she told him. Cat knew it was a weird reason, but it was the honest true. She could never sleepover anyone's house by herself, someone had to always be there beside her, so she could sleep peacefully. If not she'd toss and turn all night."

"Alright Cat!" Naruto said, as Cat dragged him to his bed and watched her lay down on his king size bed. Naruto grabbed the sheets and got under the covers. "Good night, Cat!" he said, as he laid his head back on his pillow.

Cat told him good night as well and closed her eyes to sleep but about twenty minutes she found herself unable to sleep. So she did the one thing she'd always did to help get to sleep, she talked."

"Naruto? Naruto, are you still awake?" Cat asked, lightly shaking his shoulder. It took about thirty second for him to answer her.

"Yeah, Cat, what is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Promise me that you'll never disappear for my life." After Minato told her what happened to his master. Cat thought what if somrthing like that had happened to Naruto, and the thought of losing him terrified her."

"Cat I promise, no matter what I'll never disappear from your life, not ever." he told her meaning every word he spoke. And that made Cat all the more happier that Naruto will continue to be around. Cat laid her head down on his shoulder and instantly falls asleep. Naruto smiled and puts his hand on her head and falls asleep as while."

**End Chapter**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter of Nartorious. If there are questions about the other Naruto/ Victorious stories I have send me plenty reviews and PM messages, also I'll let you vote to decide which story I should do first. Goodbye for now until my next update.**

**About the scene with Naruto and Trina I didn't do it because I hate her. Only cause I thought it be funny to have her madly in love with Naruto and chase after him like a crazed fangirl**

**Merry Christmas**


	4. Author's Notes

**Author's Note**

Hello my Naruto/Victorious fan

I'm sorry this isn't an update that like you would been hoped for. I'm sending this message so there won't be anymore problems for me in the future. I got a message say the I'm copyrighting Personazero and I pacifically said I had been inspired to write Nartorious. Plus Personazero granted me permission to write it.

If anyone wants to know when I'll be updating Nartorious it'll be on the 28 of this month. And until then goodbye and don't review this chapter


End file.
